Take me Under
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: A songfic. After the fight against Ulquiorra. Orihime thinks that maybe her decision to leave wasn't such a bad choice after all. -IchiHime-


Alright this is an actual songfic XD

I've been reading others so I managed to follow along (hopefully)

*sigh* without further ado here it is!

It's called Take me Under by Three Days Grace

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach**

**

* * *

**

_**Now it seems I'm fading**_

She watched as the remaining pieces of Ulquiorra were vanishing underneath her fingertips. Her eyes were wide, in fear that if she blinked, he would be gone forever. No matter what she thought she could do, she could never bring him back. Somewhere in her heart she knew that. And that's when she realized that he had learned what a heart was. It made her happy that he managed to change somewhat before leaving.

Just then her hand fell to her side, meaning it was hopeless to wish him back. Once an Arrancar dies, they can't be reborn since they were made through the use of the Hogyoku. As the remaining pieces of ash flew by, her auburn hair swayed in the breeze. She lowered her head in disappointment. She felt hopeless and she hated it. All Ichigo could do was watch in despair.

_**All my dreams are not worth saving**_

_**I've done my share of waiting**_

With determination shining in his brown eyes, Ichigo walked towards her. It wasn't as much of a distance as he thought, seeing as he was standing right behind her. Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, her grey eyes shining from the tears threatening to spill.

"Inoue..." His eyes softened as he whispered her name.

"He didn't deserve to die like that. None of the Espada should die like this! It's all Aizen's fault! So why should they have to suffer through all this pain?" She spoke as the tears broke and fell gracefully down her soft cheeks.

He pulled her into his chest and let her emotions out from all the pain and suffering she had to endure.

_**And I've still got no where else to go**_

_**So I'll wait for you to**_

_**Take me all the way**_

_**Take me all the way**_

Her body shook rapidly as he held her. He knew, deep down that she was right. No one should have to experience this type of pain. And perhaps not all the Espada treated her like crap when she was here. Maybe she became close friends with some of them. But they would all die. And he knew she probably blamed herself for him transforming and stabbing Uryu in the stomach.

He would admit it. He felt deep regret for the way he had brutally attacked Ulquiorra. And the fact he had hurt Uryu... All because he lost control. Again! He clenched his fists around her back as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Her head rested against his neck whilst her hands clutched the back of his shihakusho.

His gaze turned back to where Uryu was resting. He was leaning on a rock, seemingly unconscious. He noticed the glow of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. He still didn't understand how they healed without Orihime actually concentrating on the person or subject. But he knew that Uryu would make it. And that's all that mattered to him.

_**Seems your wanting me to stay**_

She clutched him tighter, not wanting to let go of what seemed like her only source of life. His attention went back to looking down at her. He felt her knees shaking, almost as if she was going to collapse. Quickly, he hooked one arm around her legs and held her bridal style. This time her arms wrapped around his neck as well, holding on so much he was worried she would break if he wasn't careful.

Some of her auburn hair flew in his face, tickling his nose. He managed to catch a hint of vanilla or maybe it was kiwi? He couldn't actually tell. He was too busy consoling the girl in front of him. As they stood still, he could feel Rukia, Renji and Chad's Spiritual pressure heading towards them. He was worried that perhaps they would bang into Yammy. And judging on their last encounter, he was stronger than before.

_Shit! I have to go meet up with them before... _Slowly, he tried to pull away from her but her grip tightened on him. He moved her face so he could see it. Her eyes that resembled a full moon, stared up at him. Sadness also reflected within. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he breathed out.

He licked his lips as he was trying to figure out how to breathe again.

"Inoue, I have to go meet up with Chad, Rukia and Renji. I'll be back so-"

"Don't. Don't leave me." She looked up into his eyes. "Please." She whispered.

_**But my dreams would surely waste away**_

_**And I still have no where else to go**_

Her grip still wasn't loosening. He waited patiently as he searched her eyes, looking for answers. Wondering what she's trying to tell him.

"I know. I know that you have to defend our town. Where I grew up. Where you grew up. Same with Sado-kun and Ishida-kun. It's where we first met Kuchiki-san and Renji-kun came to take her back. And that's when everything started but..." She stopped, trying to figure out what to say. He continued to wait for her to gather her thoughts. Their gazes never breaking.

"I'm tired. I don't want you fighting anymore. You've gone through way too much. I don't know if I can live with myself if I have to watch you fight Aizen. And before you say anything I don't want to be left here for my safety."

He continued to stay silent as she was trying to figure out what else to say.

She licked her lips, took a deep breath and managed to find her voice again. "Everything is my fault. I know that my powers are very special now, thanks to Aizen. He told me more about my powers and what they're used for. Which helps me understand them better and have a better bond. But if I wasn't taken, you wouldn't have gotten a hole in your chest. You wouldn't have had to use your mask, even though you hated it. You used it to keep me safe. You wouldn't have died twice just to bring me back home. None of this would've happened. I don't want to see you fight for me again. It's bad enough I've had to sit on the sidelines and watch you fight for me."

His eyes widened as she was speaking. _So she was never scared of me. She was scared of __**losing**__ me._ _Inoue, trust me. I was more scared of losing you than dying for you._

"Inoue, trust me. You know I'll always come for you, don't you? I've proved it many times. I promised to protect you, and I still intend on doing just that. I know. It must suck sitting on the sidelines. I now know how it feels because we're trapped here while the others are fighting him in Karakura. Honestly, do you know what I was thinking about when you were gone?"

Her eyes widened at that one question. _Kurosaki-kun, are you trying to tell me...? _He smirked almost as if he was reading her mind.

_**So I wait for you to**_

_**Take me all the way**_

He lowered his head until their lips touched. Gently and slowly, they moved over hers. Her eyes went owl wide before she squinted and they fully closed. Her lips moved with his, taking all that he gave her and giving him everything she could into that one kiss. Pouring all the confidence she had in him and her hope and faith. Everything she could think of. To reassure him that she truly cared for him.

He did the exact same thing. Only to reassure her that he would always keep his promise. His hand cupped her face and the other one wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She snaked her arms around his neck, clutching at his orange spikes. Wanting to taste her, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She complied and slowly opened it, welcoming him into her cavern. He grinned like a little boy on the inside as his tongue slid in, taking whatever he could find. She let him, knowing that they would be closer after this. Perhaps coming here was the best thing she'd ever done. But she scolded herself after thinking that.

Sure it brought the two orange headed teens together, but that didn't mean it was the best thing she had ever done. Especially since she felt herself weakening from healing Uryu.

They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. A small smile graced his lips as he looked at his flushed but grinning princess. Suddenly her eyes felt very droopy and before she could register what was happening, she had collapsed into his arms. At first he was worried but seeing that Uryu wasn't exactly at full strength, but in a stable condition, meant that she was drained. He fixed her so her head was resting against his shoulder as one arm was around her back while the other was under her legs.

"ICHIGO!"

He turned to see Rukia, Renji and Chad running towards the three of them.

"What happened? Is Orihime-san alright?" Renji asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She just fainted from healing Uryu. Although he's not exactly healed yet. Chad, could you carry him home?"

Chad gave a thumbs up as he went to pick up Uryu. Rukia picked up Zangetsu and handed it to Ichigo.

"Thanks, Rukia." he grinned.

"No problem, Ichigo." She knew fully well what he actually meant by that. He meant _'Thanks for helping me save her. I owe you one_'.

"Well, we'd better go meet up with Kuchiki-Taichou. We don't want to keep them waiting. We have to go help assist against Aizen." Renji said.

"Let's go everyone!" Ichigo shouted. As they walked, he couldn't help but look at the bundle of white in his arms. And for a second, he could have sworn he saw her smile.

_**Take me all the way...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Alright that's the end! I know this one is way better than my other songfic dancing for rain.

I figured I should do my own version of what happens at the Dome before they showed that Ichigo left both Orihime and Uryu up there. I wanna see both of them again! Hopefully we get to see Hime soon! It would be cool if she got a power up as well!

Anyways, let me know what you think ;) If you have any song suggestions or any fanfic suggestions for that matter, let me know in your review!

See ya *waves*

~Tia-Chan~


End file.
